The Will to Survive
by Starwhisker of Thunderclan
Summary: Almost a Hunger Games crossover. When DeathClan moves into the Clans territory, the Clans begin to starve. With DeathClan's superior numbers, they cannot be fought off. When the four Clans are offered a deal to be fed in exchange for two 'sacrafices' every twelve moons they take it. But what happens to the cats who are sacraficed? Main contest open, details inside.
1. Prologue

**Yes, this is in—its own way—a crossover. It only is molded around the idea of what would happen if the Warriors were put in a situation like in the Hunger Games. **

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back!  
Well, for a while at least. I'm still working on my own novel, so I won't be on as much.  
But, anyways, I need a break every now and then I thought this might be a little fun.**

**If you're new to the Warriors side of Fanfic, you might not have participated in any of the stories I've done, and well, even if you've been on Fanfic for years like I have, you still might not have seen my stories. I like to start my stories off a bit more fun than others.  
I try to give people a reason to review, because I know from experience that sometimes there is no reason to. After this chapter I will explain this further. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, The Hunger Games, or any affiliated characters or plots. **

_Prologue_

The night was cold and damp with the promise of oncoming rain. It had been a rather quite night in the abandoned quarry that was ThunderClan's camp. An owl hooted just past the silent, unmoving shadow of Berrynose. A twig cracked from somewhere within the Apprentice den, probably Beepaw squirming about in his nest that he refused to pull the sticks out of the day before.

A sliver of gold fur wriggled from between the Warrior's den and the rock it was wedged against. Since the tunnels had been destroyed, this was the easiest way to sneak out of camp. Hidden from Berrynose's keen eyes, the golden cat dived through the underbrush that led up and out of camp, clawing and pulling his way up out of the old quarry.

It took only moments for the cat to reach its destination with the way it pelted from the camp, though the destination seemed a little disappointing compared to the vast, beautiful place it had just came from. It was a small clearing, with a few sticks piled up on top of two tree stumps to make a makeshift den big enough for one cat on one side and a big moss covered rock on the other. Most of the clearing was muddy and paw print ridden, being that it was so close to ShadowClan's marshy territory. The big, full white moon's glow didn't do much for the clearing either, it simply turned the mud's unattractive brown to a dull clay color.

The golden cat had been hiding a big fern that grew off to the side of the clearing, untouched by the silver moonlight and completely surrounded by shadow. It seemed to be waiting for something, though its intentions were still unclear.

Thunder clapped overhead, making the golden cat jump ever so slightly. The fern shook.

"Lionblaze!" A unknown hiss came from somewhere across the clearing. A large, white tom stepped out from behind one of the tall pines overshadowing the clearing. The reek of rats and swamp filled the area. The stink of ShadowClan was not a subtle one.

"Blackstar." Lionblaze's tone was firm, but not disrespectfully so. The golden tom carried a very arrogant air with him, as if he had accomplished great things in his young life. Blackstar, the white tom, leapt atop the rock that set on the side of the clearing. He didn't seem as arrogant as Lionblaze, but it was obvious that he was proud by nature alone.

"Where are the others?" Lionblaze's voice was hard, cold. He licked his paw inattentively, running it over his ear as he watched Blackstar. Blackstar's tail flicked in annoyance.

"They'll be here." Blackstar sighed, lying down on the moss covered stone. Blackstar seemed tired, not sleep deprived like other leaders, just physically tired from the strain of being a leader. The heavy moisture in the air had now proved true as the steady pitter-pat of rain on the muddy ground. The two either didn't notice the rain, or they didn't care because neither moved when it started. Soon, dark clouds covered the moon, leaving the clearing dark.

"Blackstar?" A raspy hiss came from the ThunderClan side of the clearing. The white cat's head jerked up, black paw raised to wipe the rain from his nose. A dark gray tom, about the size of Lionblaze, slipped through the undergrowth and into the small den.

Lionblaze, seeming annoyed by the tom's appearance, sighed. "Breezepelt, what are you doing here?"

Breezepelt's eyes slitted at the golden tom, "The same thing you're doing here."

"I expected Ashstar to be representing WindClan." Blackstar interrupted the emerging fight. Now that his well-groomed fur was slicked down against him, his ribs were visible. Lionblaze also seemed malnourished, though Blackstar seemed to be worse off.

"She didn't support the idea." Breezepelt continued cleaning the water out of his fur. The roof of the makeshift den didn't prove to be waterproof, and let rain slowly drip onto the dark gray warrior's fur.

"So, I suppose she'd like everyone to starve?" When Breezepelt didn't reply, Blackstar continued his rant, "Well, then she can join Bramblestar and Mistystar and all of the other do-gooders that would rather let their families starve then make a sacrifice—"

Blackstar drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes to calm himself. Just as he did, a lithe, sleek cream colored tabby snuck into the clearing. The rain didn't seem to faze the tom as he sat under what little cover a pine tree can offer. Blackstar did not notice the little cream colored tabby back in the shadows; he was too deep in his troubles of a starving Clan to notice much of anything.

"My whole Clan is sitting back at camp, stomachs rumbling because my Warriors can't find any food. Ever since this crowfood moved into our land, we haven't been able to feed our Clans. If this is the only way we can have food, then so be it." Blackstar finished his voice a little shaky.

"I don't think sacrificing one cat every twelve moons is so bad." Lionblaze whispered, eyes shining with what seemed to be hope.

"Not that we really have a choice." Breezepelt mewed to the other two, still licking his fur dry.

"We have a choice: all of us can die, or a few can die every year. I believe they were very clear about that much." The others jumped as the newcomer spoke. Eyebrows were raised at his presence.

Just a few moons before this meeting took place, several large groups of rogues moved into the Clans territory. They called themselves DeathClan, and made it their mission to either drive out or kill the four Clans. The Clans, having no place to go, stayed. DeathClan, with their outrageous numbers, began taking the all kill to feed their members. Before long, the Clans were starving. The Leader and four deputies of DeathClan made an appearance at the last Gathering, offering peace. Bone, the leader, told Bramblestar, Mistystar, Ashstar, and Blackstar that they could either contribute two cats, between the ages of seven and fifteen moons, to a fight to the death every twelve moons and all be fed, or DeathClan would kill all of them.

Only Leaders and Deputies could make the decision. Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, Lionblaze, deputy of ThunderClan, and Breezepelt, deputy of WindClan, showed up at the clearing on the set date to tell Scarlet, one of DeathClan's deputies, their Clan's decisions.

This cream colored stranger was neither a leader nor a deputy that anyone was aware of.

"Who are you?" Blackstar's voice was suddenly sharp and full of scorn. His fur, though soaked, somehow stood on end as he watched the cat. He took on the image ShadowClan had once had, ignoring how much energy that took out of him to do.

"I am Creekwhisker, deputy of RiverClan and son of Leopardstar." The cream tom dipped his head to the leader. He seemed young, much too young to be a deputy. Lionblaze and Breezepelt had both been awarded the position because of their many accomplishments, and their age had been ignored, but Creekwhisker was someone unheard of.

"That's ridiculous! Rippletail is the deputy, and Leopardstar didn't have kits."

"My mother did have kits, but only two, and my sister died. As for Rippletail… he died, last night."

Silence filled the little clearing in morning for a cat that had just recently been appointed deputy, and died so young. Lionblaze was the first to move, but he simply flicked his tail at the north side of the clearing. The Clan cats looked to the north, and found a small, russet colored she-cat sitting. Her blue eyes were cold and unmoving. She practically laughed at their surprise, showing her true cruelness.

"I hope you've all made your decisions." She stared at them, Blackstar nodded.

"ShadowClan will participate." Blackstar didn't seem to have the energy to be standoffish like normal.

"ThunderClan will also," Lionblaze avoided her gaze, thrown off a little by her unwavering stare.

"WindClan will honor your offer," Breezepelt nodded to her, though he appeared to be sizing her up.

"RiverClan will accept," Creekwhisker stood, "but I want to know when we will be fed."

"There are parties stationed outside of your camps, and will deliver your food when I give the order. The first fight will begin in ten moons. In nine moons we will decide who the sacrifices will be."

* * *

Silver light filtered through the leaves on to the sandy ground. A silver she-cat lay on the ground, muffling the yowls she felt rise in her throat. A dark gray tom with unblinking blue eyes crouched beside her. The rain had brought a certain amount of comfort with it, though it left the nursery with very little light as the clouds drifted to and fro in front of the moon. This was a rare moment when the moon's light squeezed through the clouds.

The silver she-cat suppressed a screech as a ripple ran through her body. She had kitted before, but this was different somehow. More painful.

"You're doing well, Mille."

"Where's Graystripe, Jayfeather?"

"He's coming." Jayfeather pulled a small kit off the ground, licking its fur the wrong way. Millie squeaked just as the small kit began to cry.

"Jayfeather! Something's wrong!" Millie cried, paws fraying about.

"The kit's stuck, just push."

After a few moments of Millie clawing at the ground and suppressing her yowls, two more kits were born.

"Lick his fur the wrong way."

Millie obeyed, licking the kits fur the way Jayfeather instructed. The firstborn kit mewed from where she lay beside her mother, searching for milk. She was stunningly similar to her mother, apart from her white paws and white ear that she inherited from her father. Jayfeather and Millie were still trying to get her brothers breathing. It was apparent that something was wrong.

"Millie?" Jayfeather pulled away from the kit, pain in his unseeing blue eyes. Millie glanced up but continued licking her kit's fur. She looked away once she realized what he was going to say. She shook her head and kept working on the kit.

"Millie," Jayfeather shook his head.

"No!" Millie poked the kit's chest, trying to make it breathe. The clouds covered the moon back up, leaving the nursery in the dark.

"Millie, they're stillborn." Millie sobbed as Jayfeather said this.

"Millie? Millie, what's wrong?" Graystripe entered the nursery, looking over Jayfeather's shoulder at his mate.

"They're dead, Graystripe!" Millie sobbed in the ground, and Graystripe froze.

"Graystripe, Millie," Graystripe looked up from his mate, Millie didn't move, "You still have this she-kit."

Jayfeather nodded to the two, and picked up the two kits to be put out for goodbyes. He noted their sizes, much bigger than the she-kit. The silver she-kit that survived was the only female. He sighed. Jayfeather had never lost a kit, and he had aided in many kittings. The Medicine Cat sat beside the two kits in the middle of the clearing.

He was surprised that any of Millie's kits made it. The food supply had been much too short for a queen to give the proper nutrients to her unborn kits. He had aided all he could with herbs, but it wasn't enough. Millie was too under fed to keep herself going, she would need lots of help to keep her and her small kit healthy.

Jayfeather's tail swept over the two kits. He had noticed how small the she-kit was. She was already malnourished, and it seemed unlikely that she would live long in these conditions.

He hoped she would.

A sudden yelp made Jayfeather's head jerk up. His unseeing eyes seemed to scan the camp. He could hear a conversation taking place somewhere near the entrance, and could hear many paw steps. The smell of fresh kill was undeniable, and hope filled the Medicine Cat.

"Jayfeather?" He recognized Lionblaze's voice next to him. He had been so focused on the commotion that he didn't notice his brother beside him. Still, he wasn't startled

"Yes?"

"We're going to live."

"Yes, we will." The rain started pouring then, soaking all of them to the bone. Jayfeather and his brother ignored it. Rain was the least of their worries. "But they won't."

Jayfeather had nodded to the apprentices who were poking their heads out of their den to see what was going on. It seemed that the entire Clan had come out to see who was intruding, only to be swept away by the kill they were bringing in.

It took only the duration of Lionblaze and Jayfeather's conversation to fill a fresh kill pile that had been empty for moons. Lionblaze watched them, and noticed something that made his fur stand on end.

"Well, let's go. We've done what was promised." A black she-cat licked her paw, green eyes fixed on Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

"Yes, deputy." One of the rogues snarled, following the she-cat out.

"Was that…?" Lionblaze stared for a few moments.

"It was her scent." Jayfeather whispered, seeming as lost as Lionblaze.

"Hollyleaf."

**Ok, I'm sorry this was so long! I know prologues are supposed to be rather short, but I felt like there was a good bit of backstory needed here. I hope you all liked it!**

**So, the little fun I'm doing here is a small contest. We just saw that Graystripe and Mille have another kit, and obviously she will be a main character. I'm offering to let one other kit be made from any of the characters listed in the Allegiances (See next Chapt). Also, any ideas for the other contestants (RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan) would help. **

**For the main Contest, I need: name, parents, gender (male preferably), personality(one to two paragraphs, please), appearance, strengths, weaknesses, and mentor.**

**For the side contest, I need to know: name, parents (they must have at least been in Eclipse), gender, personality (optional), and appearance (optional). **

**Until next time!**

**-Starwhisker**


	2. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

_Leader__: _Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
_Deputy__: _Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
_Medicine Cat:_ Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Warriors:__  
_Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom, near retirement.

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

_Apprentices:_

Briarpaw-dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw- Pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Silverpaw- silver she-with white paws and blue eyes

_Queens:_

Mille- silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripes kit: Silverpaw.

Daisy- cream-colored long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Nightkit (Black tom with cream colored paws), Spottedkit (Cream she-kit with brown spots down her flanks)

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Thornclaw's kits: Dovekit(gray she-cat) and Ivykit(white and brown tabby she-cat)

Poppyfrost- expecting Berrynose's kits

_Elders:_

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, mentally unstable after the death of her mate.

**ShadowClan**

_Leader: _Blackstar- white tom with a black paw

_Deputy: _Rowanclaw-ginger tom

_Medicine Cat: _Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**WindClan**

_Leader: _Ashstar- gray she-cat

_Deputy:_ Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

_Medicine Cat: _Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**RiverClan**

_Leader:_ Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes__

Deputy:Creekwhisper- cream colored tom with blue eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**DeathClan**

_Leader: _Bone- gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

_Deputies: _Scarlet- russet she-cat, heavy scarred

Holly- black she-cat

Omen- black tabby tom with brown and white splotches

Nightmare- brown tabby tom with abnormally large pupils

_ Healer: _Rosemary- long-haired cream and white she-cat

**A/N: So send in the contest entries so I can write more :D**


	3. Note

Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse people on this! All I meant was that the parents have to be listed in the allegiances and they cat must be apprentice age. You make up the cat.

I'll just give a form for it!

**Main:**

Name:  
Parents:  
Gender: (Male preferably)  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Mentor:

**Side contest:**

Name:  
Parents: (Must have at least been listed in Eclipse)  
Gender:  
Personality:  
Appearance:


End file.
